Remembering the last
by OohBrilliant
Summary: While Hermione looks through her old photographs, memories of her and Fred resurface. The roots of their memories bloom into their romance.
1. Chapter One: The first time

Strands of hair slowly fell to her face as she turned the pages of her photo album. Her curly tips tickled her freckled nose, and a faint smile spread across her pale, pink lips. The memories that were slowly starting to fade came rushing back faster than she expected, and she wondered if she even _wanted_ to remember. She was worried that the wounds that healed up would open up and bleed again, as if they never closed. Biting her lip slowly, she looked at the photoalbum, nervous to turn the page. She knew which photo was to come, and she would see the face that would make her smile and cry all at the same time. Her fingers shook, and before she could react, the page turned, leaving her to catch her breath.

Her reaction was not what she expected. She did not cry, nor did she feel any type of pain. There was no gut wrenching cramp in her stomach either. Instead, her lips twitched and the faint smile became a larger one. Her fingers brushed the motion photograph softly, and the hairs on her arm stood up. She could remember that moment perfectly. She recalled the red head beaming at her that morning, his usual mischievious smile replaced with something soft and sincere. It was the first time she ever looked at him differently.

_"Hey Fred, have you seen Ron and Harry?" Hermione called out as she jumped the creaky bottom steps of the Burrow. It was the summer before their sixth year, and Hermione begged her parents to let her visit the Burrow once again. _

_"Probably playing Quidditch." He merely replied from the living room. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. No witty remark? No joking reply? She went further into the living room only to see him on the couch, scribbling on a piece of parchment. Putting her hands to her hips, her lips pursed. _

_"Making more products for your joke shop?" she asked raising her eyebrows. She was still tense about the fact that the twins decided to quit school when they were so close to finishing, and for a prank shop no less! Though, she had to admit, she knew people needed a laugh during these horrible times. _

_"It's nothing you need to know of." he grinned, almost secretly, and turned away from her. The scratching sound of quill against old parchment filled the room again, and Hermione rolled her eyes. _

_"Well what is it then?" she asked, plopping onto the couch next to him, and immediately grabbing a book from the coffee table. If Ron and Harry were playing Quidditch, she figured it was a good time to catch up with her reading. School was about to start, and she had not had the time to read one chapter of their newest Tranfiguration book! _

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied, turning to look at her. His nose scrunched up immediately. "Are you reading your school books already?" _

_"It's never to early to start." she said tersely, burying herself in the old text. She heard him chuckle slightly in disbelief. _

_"You're bonkers." he said shaking his head. Hermione put her book down to look at him. He had a mixture of amusement and confusion written on his face._

_"And you're crazy for quitting school!" she said in a shrill voice, her expression screaming disapproval. _

_"Hermione love, you must understand...George and I...we hated school." he said bluntly, to which Hermione gaped at. "To be honest, we only went to make our mother happy, but now she's actually starting to approve of our profession. Besides, it was our seventh year, we were going to be out soon anyway."_

_Hermione noticed his eyes seemed to sparkle when he talked about his shop, and she wondered why she never noticed it before. He was being completely sincere, and there was no trace of regret from leaving Hogwarts. She wondered how he wouldn't miss the place she sometimes called Home. He must of had some great memories from Hogwarts, right? Weren't those enough to make him want to go back?_

_"You're really proud of your shop aren't you?" she smiled slightly, and he looked up at her, his blue eyes catching her hazel ones. _

_"More than anything." he said, flashing her a grin. _

_She didn't know why, but that particular smile made her stomach scramble slightly. It was only for a split second, but it made her nervous, and almost giddy. Confused, she smiled again, but was soon caught off guard by a blinding flash. _

_"Oh! Ginny what are you doing!" she asked bewildered by the sudden take in picture. The youngest red head merely grinned, and shrugged._

_"Sorry, Bill sent over a camera yesterday and I've yet to try it out. I've been taking pictures of everything! We really ought to fill up our photo albums you know. Mum will be pleased." Ginny explained happily. _

_"I better not look stupid in that photo Ginny." Fred joked with a laugh. "And you should probably label that it's me, Fred, not George. No doubt mum will forget." _

_"You got it." Ginny smiled. "I'll show you how the picture turns out." _

The photograph, now slightly torn at the edges from picking it up and looking at it so many times, still had that mysterious glow. The memory still lived in that photograph, and Hermione could never let it go, no matter how much the memories made her feel bittersweet. She remembered Ginny running into her room, the picture flopping at her hand, a huge smile on her face. Hermione looked at her with confusion as Ginny simply let the photo fall onto Hermione's lap. Fred looked up at her, that heartfelt grin on his face. She remembered smiling widely, not being able to stop herself, and the soft giggle Ginny left as she ran out the door. A small giggle that sounded as if she knew something that Hermione was missing. She was the only one that knew at the time. Even Hermione was oblivious to the feelings that were filling up her entire body.


	2. Chapter Two: Never

Hermione took a deep breath, and wiped the salty tear that was threatening to fall before she continued on with her next precious memory. She looked at the next photo and immediately, a giggle escaped her lips. She couldn't believe she forgot all about this photograph. It was taken during Harry's 16th birthday party over at the Burrow. Fred and George had taken their time off work to come to the little party.

The look on Fred's face was priceless, his grin askew, and a party hat falling to the side, making his fiery red hair even messier than it already was. He was staring at her. Hermione. And she was staring back, just as brightly, a piece of delicious, vanilla cake in her hand. Everyone else seemed to be less important, like Ron, who was busy eating, or even the ever important birthday boy Harry. He was to busy chatting with the youngest Weasley, Ginny, to notice that Mrs. Weasley was taking pictures. Hermione grinned at the look that Ginny was giving Harry. A secret grin and blush that Harry idiotically didn't notice until later.

It's memories like those that Hermione wished she could go back so eagerly.

_She looked at Harry with a smile before giving him a big hug, because she knew quite well this might be his last celebrated birthday at the Burrow, with friends and the Weasley's. She knew things were changing now that Voldemort was back, and though it didn't frighten her, it still gave her a sense of sadness. _

_"Agh, alright Hermione, no need to crush me." Harry laughed, but he hugged back with the same tightness anyway, telling her, he knew exactly how she was feeling. _

_"Yeah, really Mione. Let the man breath." Ron rolled his eyes before patting him on the back once Hermione let go, but as she looked at Ron, she noticed his eyes weren't as bright, like he too knew something dark and dangerous was just around the corner. He always seemed to hide it though, with sarcastic remarks, and light hearted comments. She supposed a few traits from Fred and George rubbed off on him._

_Hermione flushed, but laughed nontheless. It wasn't often nowadays to have good times like this, with her best friends Ron and Harry. Being an only child, she couldn't help but depict them as her own brothers, and the best brothers at that. With a soft sigh, she looked at both of them, almost sadly. There were only two more years of Hogwarts. What then?_

_"Come on you two." She sighed pushing them into the kitchen. "Fleur and Mrs. Weasley are preparing food. I'm starving, and I know you are too Ron." _

_"You know me too well Hermione." Ron rushed in first, followed by a happily hungry Harry._

_"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." somebody had grabbed her elbow before she got the chance to walk through the kitchen door. Hermione, jumped, shocked at the sudden touch and turned around only to find Fred grinning at her. _

_"Why not?" she asked puzzled. _

_He gave her a shocked face._

_"Haven't you learned anything about Fleur and my mother while living here for the past week? I'm disappointed in you Hermione. Really, I am." _

_Hermione rolled her eyes at this, but smiled because she knew he was only joking. He continued with his usual grin. _

_"You never, ever, want to be in the same room with Fleur and my mother. They're fighting over what type of cake to make. It's only a matter of time bef-" _

_"OUT. OUT YOU TWO. WE ARE NOT FINISHED YET." _

_And with the thunderous voice of Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Harry were practically thrown out. Both looked utterly confused, and saddened by the fact they had nothing to eat. Hermione laughed and looked at Fred with a grateful smile. _

_"Thanks."_

_Ron and Harry walked away upstairs, grumbling, no doubt going to try and find snacks in their rooms. She shook her head. Boys..._

_Hermione sighed and looked around, realizing, there wasn't much to do now. She had already finished reading her Transfiguration book. Turning to Fred, she decided to strike conversation. They were both already at the same place at the same time anyway. Besides, she thought, I never really talk to Fred. Might as well start. _

_"Where's George? Aren't you two usually stuck like glue?" she asked, half jokingly, but she was rather curious._

_"Ah. Well you see, Georgie has a little date tonight with one of Fleur's veela cousins. Lucky bastard. I'm covering for him, so Mum doesn't freak out." he smirked. _

_Hermione nodded. That awkward feeling she had only a few days ago came back again, all to suddenly, making her more confused than before. __Lucky bastard__. What was that supposed to mean? She shook her head. Why would she care? But it was to late, her mouth opened, and she spoke up. _

_" I bet you're wishing to go on a date with a veela as well?" she asked, chuckling weakly. She looked down at her feet suddenly. She cursed mentally for looking so idiotic. She was usually quite proud, and confident, which is why the Sorting Hat considered her to be in Ravenclaw, but right this moment, a bloody Weasley was making her palms sweat. Her lips pursed. Why did his answer bother her so much? Of course Fred would want to go out with a veela. Every bloody man would. _

_Fred looked at her, his eyes strange because he's never seen Hermione so nervous before. She was usually humble, yet confident in everything she said, because well, she knew she was usually always right. He chuckled quickly, not wanting to make her feel awkward, and nudged her playfully so that her hazel eyes met his blue ones. _

_"Veela's are great, but they're not the only ones that are." he smiled with a nod. "I'm going to go see if Mum and Fleur are done. If not, I might have to come up with a little scheme to get them to finish. I'll see you later." And with that, he walked away with that normal mischievious glint glowing softly in his eyes. _

_Hermione merely stood there, slightly taken aback by his answer. She was not expecting such a serious answer from Fred. Maybe a sarcastic 'oh no, why would I ever want a veela Hermione?' or another form of witty response. It was strange, seeing this side of someone you knew since you were eleven, and Hermione was still quite confused (which doesn't happen often), but all she knew was, that particular answer made her heart beat about a million times more than it should. _

_The issue on what kind of cake was finally resolved once Bill and Mr. Weasley got home. They took care of everything, Mr. Weasley calming down his wife and Bill, his fiance. The two women pouted at the idea that Mr. Weasley offered, but his stern look was more than enough to make them listen. _

_Mr. Weasley turned to Hermione and Harry and said with a happy smile, "Why don't you two go down to the muggle town just past the hill and get a cake? I think I saw some pasties their once. No doubt we Weasley's would mess up the muggle money." _

_Harry grinned. "I get to pick out my own cake then? Alright, let's go Hermione." he said, pulling her arm forward, but Fred had interrupted them. _

_"Oh no Potter. My mother has surprised you with a cake for 4 years now, you are not about to break that tradition." _

_Harry looked like a sad puppy at that statement, but merely nodded. _

_Fred then grinned. "I'll go with Brains over here (Hermione rolled her eyes at this). Besides, I know you love vanilla, but I love chocolate." _

_And before Harry could argue, Fred took Hermione's elbow, and ran for it. _

_Once they got outside, Hermione asked, "Are you really going to get chocolate? Harry really loves vanilla you know..." _

_Fred laughed at this. "Of course I'm getting vanilla silly. I'm not that much of a git." _

_Hermione smiled, and before she could have stopped herself, she continued the conversation._

_"I don't think you're a git." she blushed as she said this. Cursing herself, she made herself turn away, her bushy brown hair saving her from embarassment. Why would I say that, if I was going to blush? Stupid. Stupid me. _

_"Well, well, well, if I'm not a git, what exactly am I then, Ms. Granger?" he teased her. _

_"Well..." she stammered for a second, before thinking, "You're kind." _

_He chuckled. "Is that it? Blimey, I didn't know I was so boring."_

_"I wasn't finished!" Hermione grinned, "I just mean, you know, you're a good person is all. You and George can make people laugh all you want, and you can joke around all you want, but sometimes I get the feeling that you don't do it because you don't take anything seriously, I think you do it for a much bigger and better reason." _

_Fred stayed suddenly silent for awhile, the air, not uncomfortable at all, but warm and welcoming._

_"And what reason would that be?" _

_Hermione sighed and looked at him with a smile. "For your family, and friends of course! To make them laugh, because you know that's the thing we need most nowadays. You don't want to stress them out. You want to make them happy, and that Fredrick Weasley, is exactly why you do it."_

_"You seem convicned." he smiled at her, and she nodded. _

_"I am, so don't go trying to change my mind!" _

_"Never." _


	3. Chapter Three: George

**Chapter Three:**

_After their cake adventure, which had amazed Fred greatly, seeing as how he's never been to a muggle town before, the two of them headed back to the Burrow. Hermione's heart was racing throughout their entire walk, and even then, it did not cease. She was so utterly confused, stubborn, and annoyed by how she was feeling about this particular Weasley. Frankly, she thought it was all very random. She couldn't be falling for Fred. It was...well, it was Fred. He was the complete opposite of her. It seemed so illogical to her, so unfitting. So she merely pushed it away, hoping, praying, these absurd feelings would go away. _

"But they didn't." Hermione said softly to herself, and stroked the precious memory one last time before putting it safely back into the album.

Suddenly, the sound of her doorbell went off. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows carefully. She wasn't expecting anyone. Jumping from the bed, and walking out of her bedroom, she fixed herself before answering the door.

A second later, her breath caught her throat, and she nearly choked. She restrained herself from jumping into the arms of the person in front of her. She knew she couldn't though, because she knew it wasn't the person she was thinking of. It wasn't him. Not at all.

It took her awhile to adjust. For about a minute they stood there staring at each other. Merely staring, until Hermione finally spoke.

"George." she smiled softly, after putting herself together. He looked better. Much better than she remembered. His hair was a bit shorter now, still slightly messy, but it looked clean. His clothes weren't rumpled anymore either, and a genuine smile was on his face.

"Hey." was all he said before more silence befell them.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Her and George were so close after the war, sharing the same grief. The entire Weasley family had grown closer, and when George started slipping away, Hermione was there for him. Together, they got through it, day by day after Fred's funeral. It was going well for a few months, until one day, out of nowhere, George finally broke down. More than ever, as if his very soul had been ripped apart, and couldn't be sewn back together. She thought he was getting better, but she was wrong. He wasn't getting better since the beginning. She remembered that day very clearly.

It was about a year ago, 4 months after Fred's death.

_Hermione was staying the night once again, trying to help as much as she could around the house. She knew Molly was strong, but she also knew, she was still a mother, broken by her son's death. She needed Hermione's help, no matter how many times she has said otherwise. _

_"Don't worry Molly. I'm here for you. I'm here for all of you. Besides, I love Fred very much too." Hermione gave Molly a small smile, and it was returned to her. _

_Molly sniffed, and gave Hermione a sudden hug. "Oh dear, here I am telling you to leave when you had loved Fred just as much as we did. He loved you very much also, I could tell. A mother could always tell." _

_Hermione chuckled. "I know. I know he did." _

_"GEORGE. George just calm down!" _

_Hermione and Molly turned around at the sudden volume of voice. The ricketing stair case tumbled, and out came George with his trunk by his side, his face red and his eyes swollen. He looked miserable. Worse than miserable. Hermione couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him. Molly stepped up cautiously, but she didn't say anything. It seemed, she was at a loss for words. What would she say to her son, when she was breaking also? She merely looked at him, and tears filled her eyes. She saw Fred. Shaking her head, she blinked again, hard, and George was back again, but it was a horrid sight. She's never seen her son look like he did. _

_"George. You don't know what you're doing!" it was Ron's voice that said this. Followed by him were Bill, Percy, Harry and Charlie. Ginny came last, her lips trembling as she stared at her older brother. Ron looked at George angrily. _

_"You're just going to leave then? Leave us?" his voice rose with every word. George didn't say anything. He merely looked at his younger brother, confusion in his eyes. _

_"Ron. That's enough." Bill acted fast, not wanting an argument to form in front of their mother. He looked at her. She was so small, and so frail. She didn't need her sons fighting. Not now. Not when they needed each other most. _

_"No way. He thinks he could just leave his family whenever he wants? He thinks we're not hurting too? You can't just do that! You can't just leave us. You-I..." Ron's voice broke. He looked at his brother, his eyes filled with angry tears. Harry put a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder, though he knew it wouldn't do much. _

_"You don't understand." George spoke up. He looked at Ron, guilt running through his eyes. "I'm sorry little brother, but you do not understand at all." _

_"What are you talking about? Of course we do. We're his family too." Percy said, an edge to his voice, though his eyes looked sad. Hermione took this opportunity to speak as well._

_"They're right George. Your family...your mother, me, we're all here for you. You don't have to go through this alo-" _

_"NO." he said firmly, making Hermione jump. "NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. NONE OF YOU DO."_

_"Come on mate. Don't do this. Don't do this in front of mum." Charlie whispered carefully. Mr. Weasley took Molly's hand, and squeezed tightly. The comfort was overwhelming. The warmth of his hands would always make Molly feel better. She smiled at her son._

_"George dear, just...just tell us what's wrong. We want to help." she couldn't say more. There wasn't much else to say._

_George stared at his mother. He couldn't bear the sight of her. Her eyes were misty, as if she were fighting for her life to not let the tears fall. She was being strong for him, and now, it was his turn to do the same. He wasn't running away. He was leaving to find himself again. It went missing the day Fred died. _

_"Fred was-He was a part of me. When he died, it was like half of me died as well. Do you understand?" he looked straight into his mother's eyes as he said this. All he wanted was for her to understand. "I have to do this. I want to do this. Let me go. I don't want to hurt any of you, but I must leave." His gaze never faltered, but his voice broke with every word. _

_Molly looked at her son, and a sob escaped her lips. She rushed towards him and engulfed him in a hug. She cried against his chest, while George hugged his mother with such tightness, he almost didn't want to let go. _

_"Mum..." he choked. "Mum, please don't cry." _

_Molly looked up, and gave her son a watery smile. She stayed silent, and merely nodded, while patting him tenderly on the cheek. Their hug broke, and George knew, his mother understood every single word he said. _

_"George..." _

_This time it was Ginny's turn to cry. Hermione couldn't take all of this. She didn't want to see any of this. A family, so together, so loving, was almost breaking right in front of her eyes. She moved next to Harry, and he immediately put his arm around her, letting her bury her face into his shoulder. He knew exactly what she was feeling. _

_"Ginny, don't do that." George gave his baby sister a small smile before she jumped into his arms, tears streaming silently down her pale face. _

_"You better come back. You better come back soon, okay? Or else, I will never forgive you." Ginny mumbled into his shoulder. George gave a rare chuckle. _

_"I promise baby sister. With all my heart." _

_And with that, after giving his brothers one last glance, to which Ron responded by rushing upstairs, he gave his last farewell, and left without another word. _


End file.
